Closer
by raytrendyme
Summary: That night on the Argo II, what if instead of just cuddling and talking, Percy and Annabeth took it several steps further? (Lemon, one-shot)


"Some romantic evening, huh?" Annabeth told Percy, the disappointment in her voice blatantly apparent. "No more bad things until the morning."

She kissed him, her fingers gently tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. "We'll figure everything out. I've got you back. For now, that's all that matters."

"Right," Percy agreed, his breath tickled her upper lip as she held his face still close to hers. "No more talk about Gaea rising, Nico being held hostage, the world ending, the giants—"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Gods, he had the worst habit of talking when he really needed to just _shut up._ "Just hold me for a while."

Her hands released his hair and slid down his back to hold him around his waist, her head rested against his chest. His arms were curled around her, his hands settled on the small of her back. And, just for a while, they just sat together, and enjoyed being back together.

"Percy?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"I.. I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to lose you this time around."

"Annabeth—"

"No, Percy. I'm serious." She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "What are the chances we'll be able to survive _another _big prophecy? Honestly?"

He wanted to tell her everything would be fine as always. He wanted to be able to tell her that nothing could ever, _ever_ come between them again. But. . . he couldn't. At his silence, she pressed her lips together and moved away from him.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He pressed a soft kiss to her tight lips and she glared at him. "Nothing's ever easy for a demigod, right? Don't give up on me now, Wise Girl."

She bit her lip, her gray eyes are stormy looking with emotion and she wouldn't look at him. Then she leaned back towards him and kissed him hard.

"I don't want to take any chances, Percy." Her fingers dug into the blanket beneath them nervously. "I want at least one chance to be. . . Closer to you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Closer?"

To answer his question, she moved over him, settled down on his lap and ground her hips into his experimentally.

"_Closer." _She whispered into his ear.

_Oh. _

"I don't know, Annabeth. . ."

"Percy, please." She'd stopped trying to look tough and her eyes begged him to say yes. He swallowed hard, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no again. "I just. . . I need to be closer to you tonight. Before anything else happens."

"What about protection?"

"I've been on birth control for. . . For a while now. We'll be fine. Please."

Percy wondered what Athena would think of the thoughts that ran through his head as Annabeth's body pressed against his own. Then again, the gods were sort of useless at the moment so. . .

"Okay." He agreed after a moment. Her lips pressed against his again. After a moment, one of his hands settled on the small of her back, and the other on the back of her neck. Her lips moved fluidly with his, and the hand that was pressed against his chest was so warm. . .

Her lips parted from his, but she was still close enough for him to feel her hot breath against his lips. She moved his hand from the small of her back to her chest and he hesitantly squeezed the mound of flesh. Her chest had always been on the medium size. Not small, but big enough to notice they were there. Not that he stared at her chest often or anything. . . She bit her lip before she attacked his lips again.

His free hand moved from the back of her neck to her other breast and he kneaded them in his hands gently as he could and she let out a soft gasp into his mouth. Her kisses started to trail along his jawline and pressed into his neck. Her lips worked at his neck as he squeezed her breasts in his hand.

Annabeth noticed how soft his skin seemed to be now. Before he'd disappeared, whenever she tried to kiss his neck, that stupid curse from that swim in the River Styx prevented her from leaving a single mark on his skin. However, his skin was turning red from her work with her teeth and lips. She licked her lips and placed a wet kiss against the reddening skin.

Her hands found their way under his shirt and her fingertips brushed over his toned abs. Percy had always been pretty lean, never big or muscular like the Hephaestus kids. He had a fitting swimmer's build that she had no problem putting her hands on. She pushed the shirt up to his chest and he, in turn, took his hands off her to allow her to pull his shirt over his head.

Percy slipped his hand under her shirt and his fingers pressed into her ribs, his thumb cautiously running under the rise of her chest.

"Percy." He looked up at her and she licked her lips before she continued. "You don't have to be so cautious. I _want _you to touch me."

"Okay. Just. . . Tell me if you don't like anything."

"Deal." She gave him a chaste kiss, before she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His eyes drifted down to her chest, covered in a sports bra.

"Do you mind helping me with this?" She asked him. Her grey eyes fixed on his expression a she tugged at the band of her sports bra, and Percy felt like his pants had gotten tighter. He nodded and slid his fingers under the fabric, slowly and carefully pulling it up and over her head.

Annabeth resisted the strong urge to cover herself as Percy stared at her chest for a good few seconds after he tossed her bra onto the pile with their shirts. His sea-green eyes rose back to meet her ashen gaze, and one of his hand cupped one of her bare breasts. Without the layer of clothing over it, she could feel his hand, rough from handling Riptide, against the soft skin and she bit her lip to keep from _moaning._ When his thumb swiped over her hardened nipple, she let out a quiet moan and flushed in embarrassment.

He smirked at her and she glared back. "Stop looking so smug, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." He leaned into her until she was lying on her back against the see-through glass of the Argo II. As she looked up at him, he could see the trust in her eyes. Trust he'd earned after years of fighting by her side. If she could trust him with her life, there was no reason not to trust him now, during one of the most intimate moments of their lives.

He gave her a brief kiss before he trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck to the rise of her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and ran his tongue around pert nub. His opposite hand cupped her other breast gently, his thumb swiped back and forth over her nipple.

Her fingers went to his head and tangled in his messy hair as he worked her nipples. His name tumbled off her lips, and he looked up at her without stopping what he was doing with his mouth and fingers against her chest. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted slightly backwards. Judging from her quiet moans, he decided these were good signs.

He released her nipple from his mouth with a pop and moved his mouth to the opposite bud, switching his movements. She tugged on his hair, pulling him up until she could cup the back of his neck and kissed his moist lips. As Percy began to lose trace of himself in the kiss, one of Annabeth's hands cupped his hard-on through his jeans and he jumped, breaking their lips apart.

"Jumpy?" She teased. He shook his head with a laugh and his lips attached themselves to her neck. Her hand continued to grope at his crotch, and one of her hands drifted upwards to play with the waistband of his boxers. As his lips moved up the kiss her earlobe, she suddenly pushed him off of her and she climbed on top of him pressing her bare chest against his own.

"Well, you're aggressive." He snorted. A playful smirk still on his face.

"Shut up." She kissed down his chest, pausing briefly to lick his nipple, to which he groaned appreciatively. His stomach twitched slightly under her lips as she kissed down the center of his abs, and then a final open mouthed kiss right above the waistband of his boxers.

"Annabeth—," He cut himself off with a hiss as she undid his belt and pulled his pulsing erection from the confines of his pants. He let out the breath he'd been holding when she moved further down and pulled down his shorts and boxers. She climbed back on top of him and kissed his chest as her hand closed around his dick and pumped it twice.

"Did I do that?" She asked, her voice low and her chest pressed sweetly against his stomach.

"Lie down." He commanded and moved her hand off his dick. To his surprise, she listened. He kissed the area between her boobs and down to her navel. Her lips were pressed tightly together as he unbuttoned her shorts and cautiously pulled them down her legs.

Her panties were soaked. He pressed his lips to her center once, before he kissed the inside of her thigh, which was pretty pale compared to the rest of her tanned skin.

"Stop teasing me. . ." She was practically begging. And Annabeth Chase _never _begged.

"Sorry." He breathed against her. He heat from his breath against her thigh made her lower region twitch with even more want. He pulled her panties down and then settled between her legs. Her legs wrapped around his waist, trapping him there.

One of his hands was placed by her shoulder to keep himself up, while the other pumped his dick a few times in his hand. Their eyes met as he lined himself up at her opening and the head of his penis pressed against her.

Annabeth let out a quiet gasp as he slid forward and his shaft slid along her clit. "Gods, Percy."

"Sorry, sorry. Let me just—, "He cut himself as he aligned himself again, holding himself in place until the tip slid slowly into her. Her hands immediately shifted to his forearms, her fingernails digging into them. "Are you okay?"

Her teeth were clenched in discomfort, but she glared at him anyways. "I didn't tell you to stop."

He snorted, but moved forward until they were connected hip to hip. He tried not to focus on the way her walls clenched around him. Or how damn _good _she felt.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

For a scary second, she didn't answer. And then, she snapped at him. "Dammit, Percy, _move._"

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." He replied with a smile. He pulled his hips back and slapped them back together. She let out a loud gasp and her back arched so her stomach pressed up into his. Percy's hand was on her waist and her arms were thrown around his neck.

"_Gods_, like that again." Her mouth found his neck and she mouthed distractedly at any skin she could find as Percy began to thrust in and out, _in _and _out._ Her soft moans were slowly getting louder and Percy kissed her to drown them out into his mouth.

His groans and her moans began to mix together as he stroked deep into her and she clung to him. A fine layer of sweat building on their bodies. She nipped lightly at his bottom lip and moved her lips closer to his ear.

"Percy, I'm so close. I—" He pressed another kiss to her lips and his fingers moved to her clit. A few more thrusts and clumsy swipes of her clit were enough and her body went rigid beneath him. She arched up into him harder than before and her walls convulsed around his member. Percy lost his pace and began to thrust madly into her, racing to finish before she went limp.

When he came, Annabeth's walls were still holding him tight and he bit into her neck a little harder than he'd meant to. Then, he collapsed on top of her.

For a few peaceful minutes, their tired pants were the only noises that filled the night air.

Annabeth's hand trailed up his arms to the back of his neck. Her fingers tangled in the sweaty hair sticking to the back of his head. Sea green eyes once again met grey, and slowly closed as his lips lowered to press soft against her. Unlike the frantic lip lock they'd exchanged in the heat of their activities, it spoke words they wouldn't say. Percy was the first to speak.

"Should we get dressed now?"

Annabeth laughed at him and he blushed.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain."

They sorted out their clothes from the piles lying around them and got dressed in silence. Percy was about to get up and return to his room when Annabeth grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. Can we just stay here? I don't—I can't go to sleep without you with me tonight."

"Okay." He laid back down and she settled into his side.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. . ."


End file.
